


Oh, if you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind (Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind)

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ambiguous ghostly meddling, ghost leaves carrie uplifting notes, i just couldn't pick, it's one of the himbos, rated 't' for one use of b'tch, remember how i said i was gonna take a break? whoops, so dealer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: Little notes started appearing in her locker.  They’re not lengthy, just small scraps with a sentence or two on them.---just a little 'still working on herself' carrie, getting nice notes.
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Oh, if you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind (Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> had a different fic to post but it needed more work, so have this short little one!!

So. Carrie is starting to feel a little freaked out. A lot has changed in the last few months. She’d made up with Julie and they’d slowly but surely been on the road to being friends again. Flynn still wasn’t convinced that Carrie changed her tune so quickly, of course, but Carrie was trying. The thing about no longer being a cold-hearted bitch is that when you stop wearing that mask and try to be a better person, it’s tough. You mess up, make mistakes, and you have to think about other peoples’ feelings, even when you barely understand your own.

Little notes started appearing in her locker. They’re not lengthy, just small scraps with a sentence or two on them. They appear randomly, Carrie notices, usually on the days that have left her exhausted and beaten down. Ranging from, ‘ you rock! ’ to ‘ turn that :( to a (: ‘. Carrie’s accumulated a small pile of them now, which she stuffs into an old jewelry box to keep and read whenever she felt low. 

She’s tried to figure out who the anonymous note writer was, but she came up empty. She asks the obvious choice, Julie, but she only smiled and told Carrie it wasn’t her. She’d ask Flynn, but she still isn’t Carrie’s biggest fan, even though Julie had forgiven her, Flynn’s still on the fence. There isn’t really anyone in school she’s close with, the students being spilt into the ones who genuinely like Dirty Candy, and the ones who hang around Carrie for the clout.

She even went as far as trying a handful of times to wait and hide around the corner of the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever decided to be so nice to her. But as the months go by, Carrie decides she doesn't need to know anymore. She’s just happy to have them at all, the short sweet notes make her dark days brighter. 

After a particularly hard day, she opens her locker and another note falls out. ‘ life’s rough, but you’re tough! (: ‘ it says, and Carrie almost breaks down there, and then she decides to do something. Carrie takes a pink post-it note from her locker and writes her own note, sticking it on the front corner of her locker and hopes her secret up-lifter sees it. 

Carrie’s note is like the ones she received, a short simple,

’ thank you -c ‘

The end of the school day, she holds her breath, walks up to her locker and smiles, knowing that her note was seen because of the smiley face written on it under her writing. Carrie goes home feeling lighter, a grin on her face that she couldn’t even attempt to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> carrie: what is this?  
> julie: ? someone being nice??  
> carrie: disgusting  
> also carrie: i love it
> 
> had this idea rolling around for a a few weeks so i finally wrote it  
> me: im gonna take a break  
> also me: MUST WRITE NOW
> 
> title from Bridge Over Troubled Water by Andy Williams  
> bc it sounds beautiful on my record player  
> not beta'd  
> ALSO happy October my dudes!!  
> as always, 
> 
> rose/nova <3


End file.
